<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stuck in a vault by stupidqpid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674810">stuck in a vault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid'>stupidqpid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stuck [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(or is it...), Bank Robbery, Drabble, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something went wrong with their plan to rob a bank...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stuck [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stuck in a vault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s recap. Starting from you, Hyuka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin claps his hands once, looking at his teammates in front of him. Huening Kai clears his throat and sits a bit straighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the blueprints, then went undercover as a janitor to take note of the shifts and sneak in some tools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue down the line with Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I infiltrated their systems to cause a malfunction, control the surveillance and alarms, and cover our traces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a client who wanted to make a safe deposit box, and had to charm and distract the manager to steal the keycard,” Yeonjun recounts, almost bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you did…” Beomgyu huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?” the eldest cocks an eyebrow in challenge. Beomgyu chuckles sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sure was distracted in that supply closet you both went into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun leans closer to the younger. “Is someone jealous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu scoffs. “You almost didn’t make it to the next phase of our plan. Robbing a bank isn’t a stroll in the park, we were tight on time with a strict schedule!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before their argument could escalate, their voices already bouncing from wall to wall, Taehyun chimes in with his role in the heist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got the rest of the tools, the van, and together with Gyu we pretended to be techs to ‘fix’ the issue and buy us time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I did some reconnaissance of the surroundings and replaced a security guard,” Soobin concludes. He cards a hand through his hair with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so… Even if barely on time, Yeonjun arrived with the keycard for Hyuka and you both waited for Beomgyu to turn off all the sensors, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them confirm vocally or with a nod of their head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you deactivate everything?” Before the already bristling younger could take offense, Soobin adds, “I’m just going through all our bullet points, I’m not pointing fingers at anybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beogmyu grumbles, “Yeah I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you two trigger something before he could?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two beeps resound in the room before a voice comes from the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that it’s all said and done and everybody supposedly did everything correctly, how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>did all five of you get stuck inside the damn vault?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wannabe bank robbers look up at the security camera in the corner like meerkats. The voice continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you why: you always do things together instead of relying on more remote work. When will you learn that it’s pointless to send the whole squad on the field?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys look downcast. “Sorry sir…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighs. “Alright, this test was a bust. Get out of there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal door unlocks. The guys meekly file outside of the vault, where their boss Seokjin is waiting for them with a disappointed face and arms crossed on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had high expectations for you but you aren’t ready yet. I’ll send Hoseok’s team for this job. You have a couple of days to screw your heads back on before the next heist simulation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir. Sorry sir,” the five mutter, too upset to look at the older man or at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokjin’s espression mellows slightly. “You’re dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys bow at the retreating figure of their boss.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, does it mean you made out with the ‘manager’ for nothing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fuck’s sake…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...if i described a robbery any better it would be suspicious, wouldn't it? x'D</p><p>I wanted to make this drabble longer but i was stuck (hah), so at some point it spun on its own head and this is the result .-.</p><p>This ~organization~ has a sort of school for thieves; they even have buildings that they remodel to fit the actual targets of their heists, this bank being one of them (kinda like in Ocean's 11+ where they build the casino vault)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>